


Big Brothers

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tommy is held up by a couple of guys and the encounter had made Tommy upset. Techno and Wilbur notice and were going to figure out what happened and boy was there a price to pay for making their little brother sad.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 11
Kudos: 663





	Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is suggested by Miranda033. I hpe you like it! 
> 
> This is part of a series. Character houses and year levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hifflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> Note: Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno are all adopted by Phil. Techno and Wil are twins.
> 
> WARNING!! Bullying, prejudice, and supremacy
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

Tommy has always been one of _the_ most peculiar people that has ever been sorted into Hufflepuff. For one, he is loud, brash, and a troublemaker—so unlike what people would expect a person from the badger house to be. Well—as he would say—in his defense, it isn't his fault that those morons are so reliant on stereotypes.

Even though he says this, it isn't really enough to get some people to fuck off.

Tommy woke up late that day, meaning his friends had already up and gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. He hastily put on his robes, his necktie left undone—mostly because Niki's not there to tie it for him—and hair still a poofed up mess.

Going through the passage of barrels, he arrives in the castle corridors. Just as he was about to make his way to the Great Hall, mocking voices call out to him.

The location of the Hufflepuff common room is great in Tommy's opinion—seeing as the kitchen is literally right there. However, if he has something bad to say about it, it's the fact that the other common room closest to their's is the Slytherins'.

"Well, well, if it isn't Thomas," a guy wearing a green robe said as he approached Tommy.

"Or would you rather us call you by your middle name, 'ey Theseus?" the other guy asked.

Look, nothing personal against Slytherins, Tommy gets his fair share of bashing from other houses—his own included—but these two in particular... these two seventh years are fucking dickheads.

"What do you two want now?" Tommy asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

The clear difference between him and these two is obviously the fact that at least Tommy is aware when he's actually being annoying. These two don't stop.

"Nothing much," the first one said. "We just saw how scuffed you looked and wondered if you're really just out here trying to ruin your house's image."

"I mean look at yourself." the other gestured to Tommy. "You look like you just came out of Azkaban."

"Oh really? I wonder what kind of hell you two came from to look like that," Tommy said. his voice leaked boredom. "Oh, wait. That's just your face." He hid a smirk when he saw that he had hit a nerve. Wilbur _did_ always say fight with words, and the way Tommy had interpreted it, it meant insult the other person.

"Alright listen here Hufflepuff." The first guy stepped closer to Tommy, his wand pointed at the blond. 

Tommy's grip on his own wand tightened. In these kinds of situations, he shouldn't cat the first spell, that would just get him into trouble. That's what Techno said anyway.

"You don't get to talk back alright?" The guy said. "Hufflepuffs are supposed to be the good kids right?" he poked Tommy with his wand. The blond, by instinct, raised his own and pointed it at the other guy's neck.

The guy flinched, but eventually let a smirk out. "What? Where's the spell? Are you gonna do it?" Tommy didn't respond, but only glared. The guy laughed, "See, such a pussy, a true Hufflepuff indeed."

"You know," the other guy started. "At first, I thought you'd be sorted into Gryffindor, but I guess the sorting hat knew better. Hufflepuffs are where the leftovers are put into anyway."

"Oh yeah, you're Muggleborn aren't you, Mr. Innit?" Tommy stiffened at the mention of his old surname. 

"Don't call me that," Tommy said in a low voice.

"Well what _do_ you want to be called?" The other boy asked. "Mr. Craft? Hmm doesn't sound like it fits though," he said. 

"Well at least your so-called _father_ is half-blood," the first guy said. "I don't even know how you managed to trick him into taking you in."

The other guy huffed, "I don't even know why your 'brothers'—"he made air quotes—"tolerate you. They're Purebloods aren't they? They shouldn't have to hangout with scum like you."

"Honestly," the guy who had his wand pointed at Tommy started, "those two are a disgrace to Purebloods, a couple of blood traitors ey? That Wilbur kid got in Slytherin, but he's such a pretentious guy, always showing off. Says he wants to get along with everyone." The guy rolled his eyes. 

"I bet that Technoblade would have been a good Slytherin, but I guess Ravenclaw is fine too," the other guy said. "Guess he just wasn't worth Salazar's house."

That's it, Tommy can deal with people bullying him—that was a daily occurrence—but he draws the line at insulting his family. The people who were kind enough to take him in and treat him as their own. _Fuck Techno's advice, this two are getting turned into fucking toads._

Tommy raised his wand and cast the spell. Note even a second later, two toads were hopping around in place of two seventh year Slytherins. Tommy smirked as he made his way to the Great Hall.

When he got there, Niki and Ranboo were already eating. "Hey guys," he greeted, a little low energy. It was obvious, he'd guess 'cause Ranboo and Niki were giving him looks.

"Are you alright?" Ranboo asked.

"'course, why wouldn't I be?" Tommy said as he placed food on his plate. _Why wouldn't I be? It wasn't like I was affected by what those fuckers said. I know that I'm in the right house. I know that I'm not a pussy. I know that I have my family. I know nothing they said was true...Do I? Fuck._

"—ommy? Alright, that's it." Niki turned around to face the Ravenclaw table. She made eye contact with Technoblade who was half-way into putting his spoon, full of potatoes, in his mouth. She caught his attention and gestured to Tommy.

Techno, despite being sat on another table could see how Tommy was staring blankly at his food. He'd only seen Tommy like that a few times—mostly when they were younger and Tommy just joined the family—but he knows that this was bad. Not being the best with confronting emotional people, he stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. 

"Wilbur," he called his twin. 

"Oh, hey Techno. Need something?" Wilbur asked.

"Come with me," he said.

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay?" he followed the pink haired boy. 'Wher—Oh." Tommy had his head perched up on his hand as he played with his food absentmindedly. Wilbur started walking faster.

"Hey Toms," he said as he made the Hufflepuff beside Tommy to make space before sitting down next to his little brother. Techno did the same thing on Tommy's left.

"The fuck are you two doing here?" Tommy asked, looking left and right. 

"Someone pointed out that you we're a bit out of it," Techno started.

"So we came here to check on you," Wilbur continued. 

Tommy couldn't help but lightly glare at Ranboo and Niki, who averted their gaze nd pretended to talk to each other. "I'm fine." 

"Heard that one before," Techno commented.

"Come on Tommy, you know we're gonna find out one way or another," Wilbur said.

"Try me, bitch," Tommy said. It was what he would normally say, but it didn't have it's usual fire, which made the situation all the more concerning. 

"Tommy," a female voice called out. The three boys looked up and saw Professor Wittlemire—the head of the Hufflepuff house—standing there. "the Slytherins told me what happened. Detention, tomorrow morning in the Forbidden Forest," she said and left.

"You already earned yourself a detention this early?" Techno asked.

"Wait, Slytherins?" Wilbur asked. "Tommy, what did you do?"

 _Oh Merlin, Wilbur was doing the disappointed voice._ "What makes you think _I_ did anything?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you _do_ usually start days off with shenanigans," Techno said. 

"You're such a Gryffindor sometimes, you know that Toms?" Wilbur chuckled. 

It was meant to be a joke. It _is_ a joke. Tommy was never bothered by it, and he starts them as times too, but not today. It just hits for some reason. "Alright, I'm not the best representation of my house, but what the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Tommy asked, his voice getting higher, "I know that I don't fit in my house, I know I'm not liked by most people, I know that...I know that...I know I shouldn't be here in the first place," Tommy whispered the last part.

His outburst caught Wilbur and Techno by surprise, and apparently the attention of students that were seated near them—noticeable by the way they were all staring at Tommy. A single glare from Techno was enough to make them turn away. 

Wilbur rubbed Tommy's back in a circular motion while whispering to him, "Let's go somewhere else okay Toms?" He lead Tommy and Techno to an abandoned corridor. Techno put up a disillusionment charm while Wilbur chanted _"Muffiliato"_ under his breathe.

Now that they were alone, Tommy let out a soft sob, which immediately caught his brother's attentions. "I woke up late today and ran into those two guys. I wasn't gonna attack them at first, honest. I didn't do anything when they insulted me, my house, even when they called me by my old surname."

Techno was already fuming—his hands rolled up in a fist—and Tommy's story didn't seem to be ending yet. Wilbur on the other hand, despite feeling like shit while listening to Tommy's story, just brought the boy closer and pulled him into a side hug. Both of them knew Tommy didn't like his old muggle life. People just aren't very nice to things they didn't understand.

"—And then they started insulting Phil and you two, but I ain't letting that shit pass so I turned them into toads," Tommy finished.

"Oh, Toms. You know nothing they said was true right?" Wilbur asked.

"I know, but..." Tommy trailed off as he buried his face in Wilbur's robes, making Wilbur hugged he boy closer.

"Hey," Techno started. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. If the hat found you fit to be a Hufflepuff, it's because you're loyal, hardworking, patient, and much more. You deserve to be happy in the wizarding world because you _do_ belong here. You're a special kid. You don't have to be what others expect you to be, you can just be you. And even if other people don't agree, you still have your family and your friends with you... Well, Wilbur and I will _always_ be with you." He ruffled Tommy's hair.

Wilbur was smiling from ear to ear. He thought he would be the one doing the comforting seeing as Techno wasn't a fan of emotions, but mans got surprises. Tommy shuffled a bit under his arms, peaking slightly. "Even if I'm brash, loud, and annoying?"

Wilbur chuckled, "Especially because you're brash, and loud, and annoying." 

Tommy let out a small laugh. 

"Aw come on, you can do better than that." Wilbur began poking the blond's sides—which he knew was the most ticklish part.

"'ey!" Tommy struggled to get away from Wilbur. "Quit it you dickhead!" Despite the supposedly harsh tone, Tommy was smiling brightly. 

"Ready to head back?" Wilbur asked. 

Tommy nodded. 

"Great! I think my potatoes would have been long gone by now though," Techno said.

"Oh it's always you and your potatoes isn't it?"

Wilbur and Techno laughed at Tommy's antics. Before they separated to go to their own tables, the twins made eye contact and nodded at each other, a silent message passed on. 

***

Wilbur and Techno were hanging around in one of the seventh floor classrooms. 

"Well, well, well," Wilbur started as two pairs of footsteps approached.

"What the fuck?" The first guy asked.

"Peeves told us someone was meeting with us here," the other guy said.

"Are you blind or somethin'?" Techno asked.

As if they just realized something, the two immediately scrambled to get out.

"Going somewhere?" Wilbur asked as he pointed his wand at the door, effectively locking them inside.

"What the hell Wilbur?" the guy yelled.

"You're really asking that question?" Technoblade asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "If I'm not mistaken, you two were turned into toad earlier, right? And from what I heard, you two were aware who Tommy was related to."

"I honestly don't know if you guys were brave or just plain stupid," Wilbur smirked.

"Wilbur! We're your housemates! Shouldn't you be sticking up for us? What kind of shit loyalties do you have?"

Wilbir let out a laugh. "I'm loyal to my family. Loyal to Phil, loyal to Techno, and loyal to Tommy. Houses mean nothing to me, and you two certainly don't," he said. "Now you've been turned into toads right? Well why don't we see you be the rats that you are."

And in an instant the two were turned into tiny creatures, which Techno immediately captured and put in a jar.

"You can be intimidating when you want to Wilbur," Techno complimented.

"Aww are you proud of me Techno?" Wilbur asked with an expectant smile.

"Yes." Techno placed the jar on the table.

Wilbur laughed. "Let's see how long it takes for people to find you now."

****

Detention time came for Tommy and he waiting for the professor that was supposed to accompany him.

Tommy heard footsteps and looked up, expecting to find the professor, but instead was met by his brothers.

"Why are you two here?" He asked.

"Detention. Peeves ratted us out," Techno said.

Wilbur let out a huff, "Should have know better than to trust that fucking poltergeist not to tell on us."

"Why? What did you do?" Tommy asked.

"None of your concern, Tommy."

Techno wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulders, while Wilbur placed a hand on the boy's head as they led the blond towards the forest.

"Hey, you can't just not tell me! Oh you fuckin' dickheads!"

Tommy's insults were only met by laughter.

"TELL ME!"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! I have nothing against houses or blood statuses. This is just what is familiar in the Wizarding World because it is how 'You Know Who' had written it.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> As stated at the beginning notes, this was suggested, so if you have any ideas, feel free to comment it. 
> 
> Fair warning, I don't do shipfics. Nothing against people who write or read those type of fics. It's just, I'm a potato who has never been in a relationship so I don't know how to write romance lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
